


Dipsy-Doodle

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek, Canon Universe, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 38 (2016.02.07)</b>
</p><p><i>noun</i>, <b>Slang</b>.<br/>1. a quick dipping, sliding motion of the body, as made by ball carriers in football to evade tacklers.<br/>2. an act, movement, etc., to confuse, evade, or distract the attention of an opponent or competitor.<br/>3. shady dealings; chicanery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipsy-Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> #NotDead. #Probably.

"Your bum is gum and I'm going to chew it."

Derek lifted his face from the pillows and slowly looked over his shoulder. "Stiles, if you're not going to take this seriously-"

When he started to lift himself of the bed (in a truly delightful display of muscle), Stiles hastily shoved at Derek's ass to get him to lay back down.

"No no! I'm serious, I promise! I just… Jesus Derek, I have daydreams about your ass. It's a fucking work of art and I'm going to appreciate it like hell."

Before Derek could protest any further, Stiles dove in.

His first lick over Derek's asshole was a strange combination of musk and bubblegum lube. A different kind of musk than his dick, not terrible, just new. Derek went rigid, his arms still propped up on the bed like he was about to start doing pushups, or run away, but the important part was he wasn't. So Stiles did it again.

After the fourth lick, a long, slick swipe of his tongue and just a little bit of give of the tense muscle, Derek moaned, low and soft and quiet, and gingerly laid back down. Grinning, Stiles pressed a kiss right over his hole, and then turned on the vibrators, the ones tied to their dicks. They shuddered in unison and Stiles moaned against Derek's hole, making his boyfriend whimper. It was quiet, and muffled, but it was a whimper, and Stiles finally let his control go.

He ate Derek's ass with abandon, dipping his tongue in as often as he didn't, rutting against the bed, easily riding Derek's every thrust into the pillow below his hips. When Derek sped up, Stiles slowed down, turning off the vibrators and making Derek cry out even as he himself groaned at the loss of their mutual impending orgasms.

He did it again and again until Derek was openly sobbing, all shyness forgotten in his need, and Stiles was half-crazed with the need to come. It was only when Derek lost the ability to speak entirely that Stiles finally let them both come, the sound of Derek's orgasm accompanied by the sound of shredding sheets.

Afterwards, when he'd collapsed against Derek and every breath against his twitching hole made Derek shudder, he breathed out a weak "So?"

"So what?" Derek sounded _wrecked_ and Stiles would have given anything to see his face, but he really didn't have fine motor skills at the moment. Or any motor skills.

"Chewed ya good, didn't I?"

Apparently Derek did have motor skills remaining, because Stiles got a pillow to the face. Didn't keep him from grinning like a loon though.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

>   * Like the thing? [Reblog](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Dipsy-Doodle) the thing. 
>   * Like my general things? Check out [my tumblr](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/Commissions) for more things.
> 



End file.
